1 kata untuk semua
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Chap 2! modelnya mirip2 song fic gitu... :P dibuat sambil iseng waktu ngenet di warnet kampus. enjoy. jangan lupa, Review bagi yang baca, ini multiple chapter, pairings nya tak terduga :P btw, mohon jangan kaget ya sm pairing nya. thx.
1. Itachi x Temari

1 untuk semua

desclaimer: milirk masashi kishimoto. wa cuman punya nih fanfiction.

tipe : Song/Poem fic

**1 kata untuk semuanya**

**Tak perlu dirimu mengatungkan tangan untuk meminta**

**sebuah kasih yang menyapa jiwa**

**di dalam sebuah sangkar besi**

**terikat tali nasib**

**tak luput dari asa dan duka**

"Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu, malaikatku."

"Tapi Aku tak dapat memaafkanmu..."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Yang Kutahu, Kau mencintaiku. Dan Aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

**1 kata untuk semua**

**ketika kupukupu nasib mencium jiwanya**

**meninggalkan segala keraguan yang sempat terucap**

**menghalangi tangan-tangan hitam**

**meraih dan bebaskan dirinya dari belenggu hati**

**Jiwa yang suci, hanya milikmu, malaikatku**

Tangan pucat menyentuh pipi nya, mengelusnya lembut dan membisikkan sihirnya, menenangkan Jiwa malaikat di hadapannya. Ia mencintainya, sebenci apapun sang suci padanya, semarah apapun ia padanya, Ia berjanji tak akan menyakitinya. "Aku Berjanji..."

Mata yang indah beradu dengan matanya yang hitam. "Kau tidak boleh berjanji..."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku seperti ini lagi. Jadi tinggalkanlah aku..."

Sang dewa kematian itu cemberut, menatap sang malaikat dengan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa, Aku harus berjanji..."

Kecupan hangat di bibir diterima oleh sang malaikat di sela-sela dinginnya hujan. "Itachi...Mereka tidak akan mengerti."

Ia tersenyum.

**Biarlah 1 kata untuk semuanya**

**meluluh lantakkan tembok besi yang mereka buat**

**menghancurkan segala badai**

**dan belenggu kalbu yang tak sempat tersentuh**

**sesaat, perlahan, tapi pasti**

**Keindahan 1 kata untuk memahaminya**

"Temari...Aku mencintaimu. dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisi mu dan tak akan menyakitimu...Selamanya."

**Biarlah tangis itu menjadi penghias**

**ketika angin berderu pelan**

**dan jiwa itu pun kembali bersatu**

**dalam tangis dan hujan**

**dalam 1 kata yang terucap**

**Dalam 'CINTA'**

**TBC???**

**AN: **pasti gak ada yang ngira itachi x temari :))


	2. Chapter 2

1 untuk semua

desclaimer: milirk masashi kishimoto. wa cuman punya nih fanfiction.

tipe : Song/Poem fic

**Hebat, tapi tidak sangat**

**Meriah, tapi sendiri dalam sunyi**

**Sepi, tapi terdengar gelak tawa**

**Sendiri, tapi hati terbelenggu menjadi satu**

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Mata indah milik sang artis yang sekarang tersenyum manis, menatap sesorang dihadapannya.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi..."

**Ragu, dalam asa yang pasti Kalbu bergejolak**

**Heran, tapi hati berkata lain**

**Malas, dan rantai pengikat sukma pun terpaksa terkoyak**

**Benci, ketika 1 kalimat terucap**

Tangan pucat menyentuh bibir indahnya, dan bibirnya mencumbu bibir yang lainnya. Menghalangi 1 kalimat yang akan terucap. Akankah perasaan khawatirnya akan menjadi kenyataan? Ia berharap tidak, tapi Semua bisa berubah. "Jangan Ucapkan..." ia berbisik pelan.

"Sayangku, walaupun Kau mencintai ku, kau akan membenciku..."

"Karena itu jangan kau ucapkan..."

Mata yang indah dengan rambut coklat gelap, menatap kekasihnya sekali lagi. "Aku tak sanggup membohongimu..."

**Hancur, dan belenggu itupun retak**

**Terbang, mengharap kebebasan dan maaf**

**Berlari, pergi menjauhi cinta yang menyesakkan**

**Penyesalan, menunggu ia mencumbu sang pendosa**

"Aku hanya..."

"Shh....Sayangku, aku tak dapat membiarkan ini, Aku harus jujur padamu..." Tangis berjatuhan ke pipi sang lumba-lumba.

"Iruka..."

Dan mereka bercumbu sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, Katakan padaku..."

Iruka tersenyum.

**Hidup, tanpa membenci, tanpa menyintai**

**Belenggu, retaknya sukma dan kalbu yang teraniaya**

**Jatuh, hilang dibalik kegelapan dengan sedikit titik cahaya benderang**

**Mati, dan ketika kalimat terucap, akankah cinta tetap bertahan?**

"Obito, Aku selingkuh dengan Kakashi..."

**Tangis, bisu dalam derai angin badai**

**Cinta, sejatinya yang mulai menghilang meyakinkan jiwanya yang dingin**

**Akankah satu kalimat yang terucap dapat menenangkannya?**

**Akankah benci menghapuskan cintanya?**

**Akankah cinta abadi lah yang jadi pemenangnya?**

Dan tangis serta senyum terpampang di bibirnya. "Iruka...aku tahu itu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu apa adanya...Aku senang kau jujur padaku."

"Maaf...Maafkan aku."

"Umino Iruka, aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku."

**Dan senyumlah yang mereka diantara Keduanya**

**Cinta Abadi sehidup semati**

**terimalah apa adanya ia**

**dengan senyum dan tangis**

**1 Kalimat untuk memaafkan semua**

**TBC???**

Nah loh, nyambung darimana ObiIru???? hahahaha, somewhat, ini jadi kayak ObiIruKaka (Seme X Uke X Seme) :))


End file.
